daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelie Hawke
"At least it can't get worse. Today, at least. It's pretty late." Amelie Lisene Hawke is an apostate mage, a survivor of the Fifth Blight, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the current advisor to the Viscount of Kirkwall. Overview Physical Appearance Amelie is average height, standing taller than Varric, Merrill, and Isabela, about the same height as Fenris and Bethany, and smaller than Anders, Aveline, and Carver. Despite training as a mage, Amelie was taught how to fight in combat; she was first taught by her father, Malcolm, but later received additional training from Aveline, Carver, and Isabela, and became pretty muscular as a result. She has black hair that usually reaches to her shoulder blades, but she usually ties it up in a low ponytail to keep it out of her way. She has brown eyes and enjoys wearing some light make-up. Personality Amelie has a sarcastic streak a mile wide. She always seems to come out with a smart-Alec comment even if the situation is inappropriate, though she swears she's simply trying to defuse the situation with humour. Despite that streak, Amelie is pretty charming, seeming to know the right smile and the correct wink to win someone over to her point-of-view. She enjoys a good argument with people she dislikes, to the point where Aveline begged the Templars to not arrest her and send her to the Circle. Despite her knack for finding trouble, Amelie has a big heart. She might tease her friends with a snarky comment or two (or twenty) but at the end of the day, all of the Kirkwall gang know that Amelie will ride-or-die for them no matter what. 'Talents and Skills' Hand-to-hand and melee combat: 'Despite Amelie's knowledge of magic, she still received fighting training. Malcolm's reasoning behind training his daughters was to give camouflage them and prevent them from being arrested as apostates. Later on, Carver (and then Aveline and Isabela after Carver was sent to the Grey Wardens) sparred with Amelie, keeping her skills sharp. She does best with daggers, while her weakest area is attacking with a sword and shield. '''Magic: '''It was only to be expected that one of the Hawke children would be a mage; after all, their father was an apostate and their mother's side had magical lineage as well. However, none of the Hawke family expected ''two mages. Bethany's magic manifested early on, at the age of five, while Amelie's magic didn't end manifest until the month before her twelfth birthday. Even though her younger sister trained more than her, Amelie still took to magic like a duck to water or a nug to Orzammar. She disliked learning basic magic and elemental spells, preferring to study some of the challenging arts like Force Magic and Spirit Healing, though she still has a knack for learning elemental spells. '''Killing things: '''Well, she spent most of her life as an apostate and then moved to Kirkwall. Considering that she lived with Gamlen and her mother ''under the same roof for a '''year, it's a miracle that her talent for killing things (mostly people) didn't manifest sooner. '''Charismatic/Silvertongue: '''For better or for worse, people are drawn to Amelie. While this has caused issues in the past (Carver, Meredith, Orsino), people like Amelie with little-to-no effort on her end, though Amelie usually screws herself over with one smart-arse comment too many. However, Amelie works hard to make sure the relationships she cares about last, ensuring that the group of friends she has remain true companions. '''Drinking: 'Someone ''needs to outlast Fenris and Isabela and make sure they get home all right. Biography '''History' Amelie was born in Wintermarch, 9:08 Dragon in South Reach, Ferelden. She is the eldest child and daughter of Malcolm and Leandra Amell, and was named after a woman who helped Malcolm and Leandra make it to South Reach. When Amelie was three, her younger siblings, Bethany and Carver, were born. Growing up, Amelie was closer with Carver than Bethany: Bethany's magic developed extremely early on, forcing Malcolm to take their sister under his wing for training. Amelie and Carver spent most of their time together, and while their father did try to win their affections (by teaching them swordplay, getting them a mabari, buying them sweets), Amelie and Carver ended up closer with their mother. However, shortly after Amelie's tenth birthday, her own magic developed after she played a prank on Carver, turning his hair white instead of his usual black. Before Carver walked past a reflective surface, Amelie returned his hair back to its usual colour and then turned it back as soon as he walked past. Malcolm caught them and immediately took Amelie away for training. Her relationship with Carver was never able to recover. For the next nine years, much of Amelie's life was centered around magic and magical theory. While Malcolm did give both of his daughters combat lessons, Amelie longed for the carefree days she spent with Carver. It wasn't that she didn't love Bethany--on the contrary--but with Bethany and Malcolm there were so many rules to follow and precautions to take. With Carver and Leandra, Amelie could pretend that the house wasn't filled with apostates--but now Amelie herself was an apostate. She hated every minute of it. The only bright spot during her lessons was Bethany; Amelie adored how clever her sister was and took every chance to praise her. The two became closer, both of them wishing that Carver would develop magic too so that he could join them. In late 9:19 Dragon, rumours started spreading in South Reach that the Hawke household was harboring not one, not two, but three apostates. While Leandra and Malcolm refuted those claims, the two heard through the grapevine that Templars were heading to the estate to arrest all three children, assuming that the apostates where Amelie and the twins. The family fled South Reach in the middle of the night, taking only the most essential items. The family didn't settle into Lothering until 9:20 Dragon, in a smaller estate than South Reach. Malcolm decided to take matters into his own hands and made every attempt to make sure all three of his children--even Carver--were aware of their magical powers' strength but to not fear them. His words had the strongest impact on Bethany; Carver grew frustrated at how he only got attention from his father whenever magic was involved, while Amelie never had any fear of her powers in the first place. In the summer of 9:27 Dragon, when Amelie was eighteen and the twins had just turned fifteen, Malcolm became ill. Leandra shooed her children and their dog, Grunt, out of the way and tried to tend to her husband herself, but it was no use. Malcolm died before summer ended, leaving Leandra and Amelie in charge of their estate in Lothering. Amelie struggled: her father had taught her many concepts, but he never left her with an idea on how to run a household. Leandra tried to teach Amelie on the logistics of running the estate, but found that Amelie worked better as a guard. Leandra left Amelie in charge of teaching the twins and herself any magical theory, as well as their formal education and combat training. While Amelie did struggle at first, she eventually managed to get the hang of being a teacher, though she mostly focused on magic with Bethany while Carver received combat training. Unfortunately, Amelie's combat tactics left too much of an impression on Carver: shortly after the twins' eighteenth birthday in 9:30 Dragon, Carver enlisted in King Cailan's army to fight against the Blight. Leandra was furious, but Amelie pointed out that Carver probably wouldn't last a month before coming home with his tail between his legs. Amelie was right on the first count but not on the second: Carver did return home, but only to help the rest of the family escape from the impending darkspawn horde. In-game In order: * Bethany died during the escape from Lothering * Aveline killed Ser Wesley * Joined the mercenaries * Killed Danzig * Sent Feynriel to the Dalish * Returned Saemus to the viscount * All companions recruited * Keran wasn't killed * Protected Ketojan from the Qunari * Brought Anders, Carver, and Varric to the Deep Roads; Carver becomes a Grey Warden * Freed Feyrniel and sent him to Tevinter * Got Aveline and Donnic together * Didn't kill Gascard but didn't recruit him when trying to find Leandra * Didn't kill Bartrand * Sided against the Qunari * Didn't side with Petrice against the Qunari * Isabela returned with the tome * Arishok killed in singular combat * Let Zevran go from Nuncio * Kept Merrill's clan alive * Reunited Charade and Gamlen * Kept Anders alive * Sided with the mages Post-game Leading up to ''Dragon Age: Inquisition ''(9:37 Dragon - 9:41 Dragon) After the mage uprising in Kirkwall, Amelie left immediately, bringing as many companions as she could. She left behind Aveline (who had a duty to the city guard), Carver (a member of the Grey Wardens), and Varric (who couldn't leave Bartrand alone). The group (Amelie, Fenris, Isabela, Merrill, and Anders) initially roamed the Free Marches for a year, trying to see if there were any mages who could separate Anders and Justice before the two became any more corrupted. Isabela left first: she had a duty to rebuild her crew and as much as she enjoyed being around Hawke, she didn't feel comfortable traveling by land all the time. Anders left about three months after Isabela, when the Kirkwall team ended up near the Tevinter-Nevarra border. They met a Nevarran mage, who examined Anders and believed that she would be able to separate Anders and Justice with no damage to either of them. Amelie was skeptical, but Anders insisted that it might be better for all of them, and Fenris was only too glad to back him up. Amelie made Anders promise he'd write--to Varric if not her--and the three remaining members left. Without a common purpose to drive them, Amelie, Fenris, and Merrill drifted aimlessly around the Free Marches, though as each day passed the closer they were to Kirkwall. A year and a half after they left Kirkwall, Merrill decided to return, believing that it would be better for her if she stayed away from Fenris. Amelie was upset to see her go, but once it was just her and Fenris, Amelie began to relax again. The two made their way down to Ostwick and started working as mercenaries and bodyguards, making a comfortable living doing so. Amelie even sweet-talked Fenris into taking night courses to improve his education--a little maths never hurt anyone, after all--and the two continued building their life together when Merrill suddenly sent them a letter. Someone took Varric in for questioning, trying to find where the Champion of Kirkwall went. While Fenris tried to follow, Amelie begged him to stay in Ostwick, and returned to Kirkwall as soon as she could. Merrill and Aveline filled in as much of the details as they could, but even they didn't know who the woman was that took Varric away. Varric was temporarily released a few days after Amelie arrived in Kirkwall, but he told her to run as quickly as she could: the Seekers of Truth were looking for her. Amelie promised Varric that she would stay away and returned to Carver and the Grey Wardens. However, Carver wasn't doing much better. While he wasn't able to confirm anything for himself, he told Amelie that there were rumours going around that the Orlesian Grey Wardens were all being summoned for their Callings. Amelie panicked and begged for the Free Marches and Ferelden Grey Wardens to leave immediately and go as far away as possible. Carver went reluctantly, but one man from the Ferelden Grey Wardens stayed behind: Alistair Therin. He informed Amelie that he previously worked with the Hero of Ferelden, and while Amelie was doubtful, the two decided to investigate the Calling. All the while, Amelie was praying that Fenris wouldn't track her down and that Varric and Carver would be all right. ''Dragon Age: Inquisition ''(9:41 Dragon) Post ''Dragon Age: Inquisition ''(Exalted Council - onward) Relationships Bethany: Carver: Aveline: Varric: Anders: Merrill: Isabela: Fenris: Sebastian: Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Mage Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Force Mage Category:Spirit Healer Category:Fenris Romance Category:Human